Fear of the Wheel
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After getting his drivers license, Chase gets a brand new car and takes it out for a ride. Little does he know that he will get into a serious accident while driving. After the accident, Chase begins to fear driving. Bree soon begins to notice that Chase is scared of driving and scared of his family driving as well. Will Bree help him overcome his fear of driving? One-Shot.


**Hey guys. This is my first one-shot ever (besides Cadam which is a whole bunch of one-shots together in one story) so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

** *Fear of the Wheel***

"You got me a car?" I exclaim as I open my new car's driver door.

"Yeah" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, "I've figured since you have your license you can get a car like Adam and Bree did when they got their license." He was standing by the side on the car.

"Wow" I exclaim, "Thanks. Can I take a drive in it?"

"Yeah go ahead." Adam, Bree and Leo come sprinting out of the house and out onto the driveway.

"Wow your car looks almost as good as mine" Bree replies, looking up and down at my red car.

"It IS better than yours" I brag.

"Man I need to get my license" Leo huffed, "I need a car."

"Ha sucks for you" Adam teases. "Are you about to go on a drive Chase?"

"Yeah" I answer, "I can't wait."

"Yeah just make sure you're back before dinner" Davenport told me.

"Alright" I say starting up the car, "I'll be back in no time."

"Be careful" Bree told me.

"Bree, you know I will." I back out of the driveway and I drive onto the street and disappear out off onto the main road. I decided to go the back way around the block, because nobody's ever driving on that road usually. Once I'm on that road, I open my windows a little and I let the cool breeze blow on my face. Man I love driving. It makes me so relaxed and I enjoy sight-seeing everything I pass. I feel bad for everyone who can't drive. They don't know what they're missing. The sun starts to set dark and I start to head home.

I turn a corner and a car is heading straight towards me on my side of the road. I honk my horn, warning them that they are on my lane, but they don't move back to their side of the lane. Oh no. I'm running out of space. We're going to crash. I go with my instincts and I drive right of the road and down into the grass. I lose control of the car. I end up pushing the gas pedal super hard. I try to turn my steering wheel left to get back on the road, but I can't for some reason. Everything's going so fast! The last thing I remember before everything turns black is crashing into a tree, glass shattering everywhere and my head hitting something hard.

…..

"James, get him out of there!"

"Ok Mary. I don't want to hurt the boy. I don't even know if we're supposed to move someone out of a car if they're hurt. " I feel two hands gently tug on me. I groan. My head is killing me. Everything hurts, especially my legs and arms. Everything's also blurry. I groan even louder the more someone pulls on me.

"James you're hurting him."

"I'm being as gentle as possible." I feel someone lift me up.

"Here lay him here." I feel myself being placed on what feels like the ground. My head is placed on something that feels a little softer than ground.

"James there's glass all over his body."

"Here I'm calling an ambulance."

"Kid… kid can you hear me?" I want to answer whoever the lady was, but I was in so much pain. Instead of letting out, "Yes, I can hear you" I let out another groan instead.

"Hello" I hear the guy with the lady say, "Yes, there's been an accident on Bearing Rd. Yes there's been a car accident. No I'm not hurt, but a young man is. He looks about 16 or 17? My wife and I were driving when we saw a car bashed up by a tree off the road. Yes he's unconscious." I wish there was a way for me to let them know I was awake. "Ok. Thank you and hurry!" the man I assumed hung up, because I don't hear him talking to anymore. "They're on their way."

"They need to hurry" the lady says stroking my hair, "I'm afraid to move or even squirm, because I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt him." I scrunch up my face, only to feel even more pain. My nose feels like it's been hit with a hammer.

"Mmm" I let out. I finally get enough strength to open my eyes a quarter of the way. A man in his thirties is staring down at me.

"It's ok kid." He tells me, "Help is on the way. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Well I don't feel fine right now. I feel like I'm about to die. I try to say something else, but I instead let out a cough. My throat is killing me.

"The ambulance is on its way" the lady tells me. I assume my head's in her lap, because I cannot see her, "its ok. We're going to stay right here with you until the ambulance gets here. Just stay with us." I close my eyes again. I can relax. Someone's coming to help me. I shiver from being cold and I guess the man noticed, because seconds later, I feel the man throw what feels like a blanket over me.

"I wonder how long's he's been here." He says, "The blood on him looks dry."

"Hopefully not for a long time" she says, "I wonder if his parents are worried about him."

"Probably. I wonder how he crashed into a tree." What time is it? It's probably late, because it was darker out now. My head starts to throb again. I end up drifting off again.

…..

Sirens. That's all I hear. Sirens. They start to get louder and louder as I become more fully awake. I hear people talking and walking around. Someone is gently sponging off my face. I flutter my eyes open and I see a lady smiling down at me. I look around and I'm in an ambulance. I feel a little better than I did the last time I was up.

"Hey" the lady says, "It's alright. We're going to rush you to the hospital ok? So just relax." I try to nod, but my head hurts too much. "You need to go back to sleep honey." I nod and I doze off.

…

The next time I wake up, I feel someone throwing a blanket over me. When I open my eyes, I see that it is bright outside. I'm on a bed. Also, another lady who looks to be in her thirties is standing beside me.

"Hey" she says softly.

"Hey" I reply, my voice sounding very hoarse.

"It's good to see those pretty eyes again." I smile.

"Thanks."

"Do you remember what your name is?"

"Chase…"

"Good. I don't think you have any brain damage." Brain damage?

"Where am I?" Why is it so hard to talk?

"You're in a hospital sweetie. You were in a terrible car accident." An accident? I stare at her blankly. "You remember?"

"Uh" I reply, "I vaguely remember an ambulance ride. I thought it was a dream though."

"Oh no honey it was real. Do you remember anything else? Try to think for me, but don't think too hard. I don't want you straining yourself." I close my eyes. Come on Chase. Think. What had happened? After a minute or two it suddenly hit me.

"I think I remember something. I was driving. And a car was charging at me and I drove off the road, but I couldn't control my car anymore and I think I crashed into a tree." I felt my heart skip a beat. Being in a car accident was the scariest thing. She nodded.

"You said a car was charging at you?"

"It was on my side of the road, instead of the other side where it should've been." I started shaking just thinking about it. The lady put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. You're safe now."

"I think some people called 911 after they pulled me out of my car. I forget their names. It was a man and his wife was there also…"

"James and Mary Brown? Yes. James said he called 911 and he pulled you out of your car. Mary pulled some of glass out of your arms and legs too. Did you know them?"

"No. I've never seen them before." I wish they were here so I could thank them. I don't know how long I would've been out there if they wouldn't have helped me. The two reminded me of someone, maybe Davenport and Tasha….wait….WHERE'S MY FAMILY? The lady noticed that my smile had turned into a frown.

"Something wrong?" she asked me.

"My family" I answer trying to sit up, "They're probably worried sick about me because –"

"Don't worry honey" she said, "We contacted your family already. They rushed up to the hospital right after we contacted them. You kept asking for your siblings and your parents in your sleep."

"I did?"

"Yup. They haven't ever left your side." I look around and I don't see my family. "Except for right now. They just left to eat in the cafeteria. They'll be back soon. You have a wonderful family."

"Thanks" I say. Pain comes from my head suddenly and I clutch my head with my hand.

"Headache?" I nod. She tucks in my covers.

"Well I'm going to let you rest now. You need it. See ya around." She quietly exits the room. I try to not to fall asleep. I want to see my family. That must've been so worried about me. I don't even want to know how I look at this point. I think I have a neck brace on. That's enough information to tell me that I was in really bad shape. My eyes begin to droop, but I blink them back open. I have to stay awake. I have to tell my family I'm ok now. But of course, my body wins the battle and I fall back asleep…

"He looks better than he had before" I hear Adam.

"Yeah the nurse said he was up and talking about an hour ago." Mr. Davenport.

"I wish he would wake up for me before we leave" I hear Bree cry. Someone is grasping my hand. I practically force my eyes open to see my family staring at me. Mr. Davenport leans in closer to me.

"Hey buddy" he says, "You remember us right?"

"Of course I do" I reply, "I'm so glad to see you."

"You feeling better?" Tasha asked me.

"A little. Better than I was before I was brought here." My blood runs cold and I shiver a little. "How long have I been here?"

"Uh for a couple of days" Leo states, "You look like you're getting better now that you're up and talking. You were a sight for sore eyes when we first saw you though." Tasha gave Leo a scary look and he didn't say anything else.

"Where are Adam and Bree?"

"We're right here." I turn my head slightly to the left and see Adam and Bree sitting beside the bed.

"Oh sorry" I apologize, "I didn't see you."

"It's ok" Bree replied.

"The doctors said you should be well enough to come home soon" Mr. Davenport told me. Then he muttered something that he probably didn't want me to hear, "That's not what they were saying a couple of nights ago though."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean do I have any broken bones or anything?"

"Oh. Well you broke a couple of ribs, your nose and your left leg. You have a bad concussion for your head, but luckily you don't have any brain damage. Also you have some scratches on your arms and legs, a couple bruises and you sprained neck as well. You're going to have to wear that neck brace you have on for a while. The doctors said that you were very lucky. They're surprised that you didn't slip into a coma. "I just look down at myself.

"Where are James and Mary? I want to see them."

"Who?" Tasha asks worriedly.

"Brown. James and Mary Brown."

"Chase" Mr. Davenport calmly says, "Who are you talking about?"

"They called 911 and pulled me out of my car" I explain, "And also, the accident wasn't my fault." My parents thought for a while.

"Oh" Tasha said, "I know who you're talking about now. I just forgot their names. I'm sorry Chase. They left after they found out you were going to be ok."

"I wanted to thank them for helping me."

"Maybe you can contact them when you get home." I nod.

"And Chase" Mr. Davenport added, "I know the accident wasn't your fault. The nurse informed me that you said an hour ago that a car was on your side of the lane charging towards you. Plus you keep saying 'watch out' and 'get out of the way' while you were unconscious. Drivers these days are so reckless." He shakes his head. "And don't worry about your car. I'll buy you a new one. I'm also going to try to figure out who was driving so recklessly that they made you drive off-road." I nod. For some reason though, I didn't want a new car. I didn't ever want to get into another car again.

Days later I was allowed to go home. Mr. Davenport drove me home. My eyes were closed half of the ride home. The other half of the time when they were open, I made sure Davenport was driving carefully. I told him to slow down a lot and to fully stop at stop signs. I think he started to get annoyed of me telling him what to do.

At home, I was able to walk around and do things I would normally do. The hospital gave me some crutches for me to use since my leg was broken. I had to keep telling everybody to stop babying me and that I was fine. Everyone sort of laid off me after they finally saw that I was ok walking around without any help. I rested most of the time while I was waiting for my broken bones to heal though. Mr. Davenport practically forbid me to train with Adam and Bree for missions and he also forbid me to use my bionics, even my molecular kinesis!

I guess that wasn't that bad though. The biggest problem I had was watching my family leave the house and drive out onto the street. One time Adam was leaving the house to work out at the gym.

"Adam" I said watching him about to leave out the front door from the couch, "Where are you going?"

"I'm only going to the gym Chase" he tells me.

"Are you taking the car?"

"Uh yeah. What, do you expect me to walk to the gym?" Actually I did.

"Uh no, but can't Bree super speed you over to the gym?"

"Chase that won't be necessary. I'll be fine just taking the car."

"No Adam" I cry, "Don't leave." He turned his back from the door and walked over towards me.

"Hey, is everything alright Chase?" he asks concerned, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Uh no" I lie, "I'm just…..mad that I can't come with you… that's all." His concerned face turns into a smile.

"Well don't worry. You'll be well enough to start going to the gym soon. In the meantime, you have to stay here. Doctor's orders." He walks over to the front door and opens it, "Be back soon" he leaves.

I really wanted to tell him that I didn't want him leaving because I didn't want him to get into an accident, but I didn't want to scare him out of driving either. So I just lied and told him that I wanted to go to the gym. I spent the rest of the day staring at the front door until Adam came back home safe and sound.

I did the same thing with the rest of my family too. I was asking everybody why they were taking the car to go places and I tried to persuade them to not take the car. Thankfully even with them using cars, they all returned home safely.

Time passed and my cast for my leg was taken off and I no longer had any broken bones or concussions. I was free to leave my house again, but I didn't leave my house. Every time Mr. Davenport suggested that we take a family road trip downtown to get some ice cream or to take pictures, I always complained that I was tired and my family would fall for it. But one day, Bree noticed that I didn't want to hop into a car and drive anywhere anymore.

"Hey Chase" she said to me as she plopped down on the couch beside me, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing" I reply, "I just finished watching the five o'clock news."

"Oh that's cool." She then stood up, "Come on. I want to show you something." I follow her outside to the driveway. We walk over to the new red car that Davenport bought me after the accident. She opens the driver's door. "Hop in." I back up from the car.

"Oh no thanks" I tell her, "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Come on Chase. I know you're probably scared to get back into a car again. I've noticed you get pretty tensed up when someone even mentions driving, but trust me everything will be ok." I shake my head

"I don't know" I start.

"Trust me" she pleads, "You'll be fine. I promise." After thinking, I hope onto the driver's seat of my car. She hands me the keys and I start up the car. She hops in on the passenger's side.

"Now" she tells me, "Where do you want to go?" I shrug.

"I don't know" I mumble.

"How about the ice cream shop? You love ice cream."

"Hmmm…I guess."

"Ok. Let's go." I put the car in reverse and slowly back out of the driveway and drive off onto the road. I feel my palms getting sweaty. I'm griping hard onto the steering wheel like I did the first time I started driving. I start driving really slow. After a while, I stop on the side of the road.

"Bree I can't" I tell her, "I'm scared. What if that car comes back and I drive off the road again? What if another accident happens?"

"Well you won't see the car that almost hit you last time" Bree informed me, "because when you were still in the hospital, a guy turned himself in saying he was the guy in the car that almost hit you. He claimed he felt bad for driving carelessly. And also I know you're scared Chase." She grabs my hand, "I know. I would be scared too if I was recently in an accident, but someone told me a long time ago, that you have to face your fears."

"Who told you that?"

"Mr. Davenport. I'm going to tell you a secret. Remember when we went shopping in a mall for the first time several years ago?" I nod, "Remember when we got trapped in the elevator because the power went out?" I nod. "Well, I used to be totally scared of getting trapped in elevators after that."

"Is that why we had to use the stairs every time we wanted to go upstairs in the mall for a while?" She giggles.

"Yeah. I was soo scared. But Davenport finally noticed that I was super scared and he told me that one day, I would have to face my fears and get back on an elevator again."

"Did you?"

"Not at first. I was scared, just like you are, but I started telling myself that I need to be brave and get on one again, and even if I get trapped in an elevator again, it won't happen all the time. So, after a couple of weeks, I got on one and I've been using elevators again up to this day."

"Wow" I say, "You overcame your fear?"

"Yup I did, so I believe you can get over your fear of driving."

"But what if I get into another accident?"

"You may, but you don't know that for sure. It's very likely that you won't though."

"I guess….but I don't know."

"Come on Chase, I know you can do it! You can get over your fear of driving and maybe the rest of our family and I can help you overcome your fear too! Now come on, let's finish driving to the ice cream shop!" I take a deep breath.

"Ok." I say. "I'm going to try driving again." I start up the car. "I'm not going to be scared anymore." I ease on my grip on the wheel and stop shaking. I drive back onto the road.

"That's my Chase" Bree cheers.

"Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. That's what older sisters are for right?" I laugh.

"Yeah. That and they're great at being prank victims."

"Hey!"

"Kidding!" We laugh and when we reach the ice cream shop we get out and eat some ice cream.

_The end_

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW and thanks for reading!**


End file.
